


How to Break a Heart

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sofie's heart has been broken in a thousand little ways at this carnivale.





	How to Break a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice, any, A Determination to Fist (I hear this is an anime subtitle fail reference but, well, it was suggested outside of context and may it give some context to Sofie's intentions here. ;) 
> 
> As always I don't write particularly explicit fics, so....

Sofie knows without a doubt that this is what Libby wants.

And when she slips Lib the time about when they're meeting, she leaves lots of wiggle room.

Literally.

If Sofie is going to break a heart, she'll do it nice and slow, just the way hers has been one moment at a time at this carnivale.

One tiny moment at a time.

There's no one who truly wants her here but she can at least leave parting gifts.

And this is something that she wants, too. She wants to be able to take pieces of Libby and Jonesy with her when she goes. If she's got to endure what they've put her through, she can do one better.

Not just better. Calculated. Because she's ready.

Oh, she's ready.

She's going to give Libby the night she's always, always wanted.

And she's not acting, either. If she's bound to be a sinner she'll do enough sinning on her way out to leave an impression.

Libby is waiting for Sofie right where they planned and her face is ready and open.

It's time.


End file.
